


Paljastettu

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Hurmaava Psykopaatti ja Pimeyden Viettelemä Pelastaja [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Harry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Niin urhoollisesti kuin Minerva astelikin hämyisiä käytäviä pitkin valtasi epävarmuus ja kauhukuvat mieleen kummallisten varjojen muodostaessa elävältä näyttäviä hahmoja himmeiden soihtujen valossa.





	Paljastettu

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu alias Jisra Lumina
> 
> Oikolukija: Fire
> 
> Ikäsuositus: K-18
> 
> Paritus/henkilöt: Tom/Harry, Minerva McGarmiwa
> 
> Tyylilaji: Slash, draama ja romanssi
> 
> Varoitukset: Kinkkuilua ja muuta "säädyttömyyttä"
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: En omista hahmoja tai paikkoja, ainoastaan perverssi mielikuvitus on omaani.
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 075. Varjo, Neljän tuvan haaste - Rohkelikko, OTP-haaste ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Minerva McGarmiwa
> 
> K/H: Kaikki ideani viimeiseksi OTP-haasteen ficiksi venyivät venymistään ja tiesin, etten saisi niitä millään valmiiksi deadlineen mennessä. Halusin myös kirjoittaa vaihteeksi seksiäkin vähän tai paljon ideasta ja muusasta riippuen. Sitten muistin tämän pikku idean, joka oli pelkkä tuokiokuva siitä, mitä Minerva tarvehuoneessa näkee. Seksiä tuli sitten kuitenkin lopulta suhteellisen vähän, vaikka tarina pyöriikin sen ympärillä lähes kokonaisuudessaan. Idea oli herkullinen, mutta täytyy sanoa, etten ole varma onnistuinko tekemään sille oikeutta. Joten palaute olisi sen suhteen varsin toivottavaa, siitä onnistuiko toteutus vai ei, ja missä, miten ja miksi.

 

 

 

_**Paljastettu** _

 

 

Tarvehuone oli jälleen hylättyjen ja kätkettyjen tavaroiden täyttämä jättimäinen sokkelo. Hyllykköjen varjojen kätköistä Harry ja Tom olivat etsineet kiinnostavia kiellettyjä kirjoja luettavakseen. Mutta kuten heille nykyisin oli tavallista, he olivatkin päätyneet nauttimaan toisistaan. Heidän muuttunut suhteensa tarjosi heille runsaasti uusia ulottuvuuksia, joita tutkia ja kokeilla. Heidän myönnettyään tunteensa, ne tuntuivat vain voimistuneen.

 

Tom työntyi viimeisen kerran Harryn sisälle ja hänen orgasminsa ravisteli häntä rajusti. Harry oli tullut jo jokin aika sitten, mutta hänenkin kasvonsa vääristyivät nautinnosta Tomin lauetessa hänen sisäänsä. He huohottivat lähes samaa tahtia välillä suudellen hitaasti ja nautiskellen. He olivat omassa onnellisessa maailmassaan, kun Tom yllättäen säpsähti.

 

— Mikä sinulle tuli? Harry kysyi hämmentyneenä.

 

— Minun piti mennä valvojaoppilaiden kokoukseen puoli kuudelta. Ja olen varma, että kello on paljon enemmän, Tom totesi heilauttaen sauvaansa. Hohtavat numerot kertoivat kellon olevan jo seitsemän. He olivat todellakin kadottaneet ajantajunsa kirjojen ja seksin keskellä.

 

— Luuletko, että on mitään syytä kiirehtiä enää. Sinä voit kysyä Lucretialta myöhemmin oleskeluhuoneessa, mistä kokouksessa puhuttiin. Me voimme ihan hyvin nauttia toisistamme vielä hetken, Harry ehdotti toiveikkaana.

 

— On parempi mennä suoraan johtajapojan tai — tytön luokse ja pahoitella poissaoloani, kun olin liian uppoutunut opiskeluihini huomatakseni ajan kulumista. He ovat varmasti paljon suopeampia katsomaan laiminlyöntiäni läpi sormien, jos esitän pahoitteluni heti, enkä vasta seuraavassa kokouksessa. Se on silloin myös paljon uskottavampi selitys.

 

— Hmph, hyvä on sitten. Mene ja selitä, mutta tule pian takaisin. Haluan _opiskella_ vielä vähän lisää kanssasi, joten odotan täällä, Harry sanoi virnistäen.

 

Tom ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, hän kohotti vain toista kulmakarvaansa ennen kuin kumartui painamaan kevyen suudelman Harryn huulille.

 

Harry huokaisi syvään Tomin kadottua sokkeloisiin hyllykäytäviin. Hän ei edes erottanut oven kolahdusta tähän kaukaiseen soppeen, jonne he olivat toivoneet patjoja, tyynyjä ja peitteitä huoneelta. Heidän oma pieni keitaansa tavarapaljouden keskellä. Harry selasi muutamia kirjoja, joita he olivat löytäneet ennen toisiinsa eksymistä. Kirjat eivät kuitenkaan jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä tällä hetkellä. Hän oli yhä nautinnosta raukea ja kaipasi Tomin lämmintä vartaloa viereensä.

 

~*~

 

Minerva McGarmiwa oli kiukkuinen, hänet oli lähetetty etsimään Tom Riddle, joka ei ollut suvainnut ilmaantua kokoukseen muiden valvojaoppilaiden kanssa. Niin ihastunut kuin hän olikin poikaan ollut ja oli edelleen, jos hän oli aivan rehellinen itselleen, hän ei silti halunnut juosta ympäri koulua etsimässä poikaa. Poikaa, joka löytyisi todennäköisesti Harry Potterin seurasta, mikäli tämä nyt oli edes Potter. Kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän, mistä yksi orpo Potter oli ilmaantunut, sillä poika oli silminnähden selvästi Potter, siitä ei voinut erehtyä.

 

Hän tiesi kaksikon usein kulkevan käytävää seitsemännessä kerroksessa, jossa oli se omituinen seinävaate peikoista opettelemassa balettia. Koskaan hän ei ollut nähnyt, minne pojat olivat siellä menneet, koska ei halunnut vaikuttaa liian uteliaalta. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin hyvä syy selvittää, minne pojat aina katosivat. Kuka Riddle kuvitteli oikein olevansa, kun jätti näin tärkeän kokouksen väliin. Heidän piti valvojaoppilaina olla esimerkkeinä muille oppilaille sääntöjen noudattamisessa ja velvollisuuksien hoitamisessa, miten se onnistui, jos yksi luisti tehtävistään.

 

Rohkelikon valvojaoppilas kulki tuttuja käytäviä, yhdessäkään huoneessa oli se sitten komero tai luokkahuone ei näkynyt oppilaita, ei ainakaan Minervan etsimiä. Hän oli kulkenut jo ainakin kerran seinävaatteen ohitse, kun hän huomasi ensimmäisen poikkeaman sinä iltana. Ballerina peikkoja vastapäätä oli ovi jollaista hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt Tylypahkassa. Oliko hän vihdoin löytänyt Riddlen ja Potterin piilopaikan?

 

Tyttö pyyhkäisi jännityksestä nihkeät kätensä kaapuun ja kaivoi taikasauvansa esiin, hän sai pakotettua epävarmuutensa ja pelkonsa taka-alalle. Hän oli valmis astumaan ovesta sisään ja osoittamaan pahanteossa oleville luihuisille, miksi hänet oli lajiteltu rohkelikkoon. Ylevät syyt eivät kuitenkaan olleet ainoat tekijät, jotka Minervan käytöstä ohjasivat. Hän oli myös suunnattoman utelias näkemään, mitä hänen entinen ja hieman nykyinenkin ihastus piilotteli Potterin kanssa.

 

Oven takaa paljastui suunnattoman suuri varastohuone, sellaiseksi Minerva sen ainakin mielsi. Hyllymetreittäin sekalaisia tavaroita joista monet selvästi kiellettyjä, vaarallisia, rikkinäisiä tai muinaisia. Tämä paikka ei ollut sopiva yhdellekään kunnolliselle oppilaalle, tästä huoneesta piti ehdottomasti tehdä ilmoitus professoreille. Entistä päättäväisemmin Minerva jatkoi Riddlen ja Potterin etsimistä, sillä nyt hänellä oli todisteita riittämiin heidän tiputtamiseksi jalustaltaan.

 

Niin urhoollisesti kuin Minerva astelikin hämyisiä käytäviä pitkin valtasi epävarmuus ja kauhukuvat mieleen kummallisten varjojen muodostaessa elävältä näyttäviä hahmoja himmeiden soihtujen valossa. Huone tuntui suorastaan elävältä, sillä kaikki kahahdukset, narahdukset, rasahdukset ja rapinat eivät voineet tulla pelkästään ihmisistä. Minerva ei olisi yllättynyt yhtään, jos täältä löytyisi useampikin mörkö, paha henki, hutsuparvi tai muita inhottavia olentoja.

 

Iäisyydeltä tuntuvan ajan ja loppumattomilta tuntuvien hyllymetrien jälkeen varjot hälvenivät luonnonvalon siivilöityessä tavarapaljouden lävitse. Kaari-ikkunasta tulevassa valossa pyörtelevien pölyhiukkasten keskiössä oli kankaista, tyynyistä ja muutamista huonekaluista muodostettu viihtyisä nurkkaus. lattialle levitettyjen kankaiden päällä oli kirjapinoja, jotkut kirjoista olivat auki ja niiden vieressä oli pergamenttirullia ja sulkakyniä. Lattialla oli myös kaapu ja muita vaatteita, jotka olivat osa koulupukua, joka kaikesta päätellen kuului pojalle ikkunan edessä.

 

Minerva tuijotti ikkunan valossa kylpevää hahmoa uskomatta silmiään. Potter oli alaston ja tämän kehoa koristivat hampaiden jättämät puremajäljet, punaiset sormenjäljet lantioilla ja lukemattomat merkit omistavista huulista. Kaikkein eniten Minervan mielenrauhaa järkytti kuitenkin siemenneste, jota oli valunut pojan pakaravaosta tämän reisille. Poika oli kuin synnin ilmentymä kaikessa riettaudessaan. Minerva oli varma, ettei Riddle ollut perverssi vaan Potter oli jotenkin noitunut tämän tyydyttääkseen omia sairaita fantasioitaan.

 

— Kuinka sinä julkeat esitellä itseäsi kuin huora? En voi uskoa, että Riddle koskisi sinuun vapaaehtoisesti, joten olet joko huumannut hänet amortentialla tai komennuttanut hänet. Miten alas Pottereiden suku onkaan vajonnut ja minä luulin, että Charlus oli mädin omena sukupuussanne. Hänen vastuuttomuutensa ei ole mitään sinun häpeämättömyytesi rinnalla, Minerva sylki viimeiset sanat suustaan vuodatuksensa lopuksi. Kaikki katkeruus siitä, että Riddle päästi lähelleen vain Harry Potterin, jonka takia Minervan ja muiden puhdasveristen tyttöjen toiveet päästä rouva Riddleksi haihtuivat savuna ilmaan, saivat hänet sanomaan enemmän kuin hänen oli soveliasta.

 

Hän ei piitannut siitä, että Potter oli kääntynyt häntä kohden ja oli jotenkin saanut taikasauvan käteensä. Minerva halusi tehdä selväksi, että Potter ei koskaan olisi riittävän hyvä Tom Riddlelle, Luihuisen perilliselle.

 

— Sinä et pysty edes antamaan hänelle perillistä. Siihen hän tarvitsee naista, joten eikö olisi parempi luovuttaa jo nyt ja antaa hänen etsiä sopivaa kandidaattia Luihuisen sukua jatkamaan. Sinä et ole edes sukusi perillinen, eikä ole takeita siitä, että olisit syntynyt avioliitossa saati puhdasverisistä vanhemmista. Sinä voit olla aivan hyvin suvusta potkitun surkin ja jästin äpärä, joten pelkästään se tekee sinusta sopimattoman Luihusen perillisen seuraan, Minerva jatkoi Potterin ripittämistä.

 

— Ja sinä olet mielestäsi sopiva jalostusnarttu Tomille? Älä unta näe, McGarmiwa. Tom ei ole kiinnostunut kaltaisistasi nipottavista hikipinkoista, toisten asioihin nenäänsä työntävistä perseen nuolijoista ja jäkättävistä riivinraudoista. Sinä olet varmasti syntyperäsi ja kiitettävien arvosanojesi ansiosta varsin erinomaista liittolaismateriaalia, mutta rouva Riddleä sinusta ei tule. Säästät itsesi pahemmalta pettymykseltä, jos suostut hyväksymään sen tosiasiana. Ennen pitkään tuollaisista haaveista tulee pakkomielteitä, jotka helposti syöksevät parhaimmatkin meistä ikävyyksiin, pahimmassa tapauksessa tuhoomme. Pakkomielteet vääristävät kaiken kokemamme ja saavat meidät arvioimaan tilanteet helposti väärin.

 

— Viisi pistettä Luihuiselta, Potter! Tuollaisia törkeyksiä ei täällä suvaita. Lisäksi kymmenen pistettä säädyttömästä käytöksestä. Ole hyvä ja pue päällesi jo jotain tai minä teen sinusta virallisen ilmoituksen rehtorille.

 

— Silloin sinun pitää tehdä ilmoitus minustakin, sillä vakaana aikomuksenani on riisuutua mahdollisimman nopeasti ja liittyä Harryn seuraan, pehmeän viettelevä ääni sanoi Minervan takana.

 

— Riddle! Minerva henkäisi ja karahti yhtä punaiseksi kuin kravattinsa.

 

Tomin virne oli suorastaan syntisen itsetyytyväinen. Se sai Harryn yhä alastoman vartalon kihelmöimään odotuksesta. Heidän pitäisi vain päästä eroon Dumbledoren lellikistä, mutta se saattaisi olla helppoakin, jos hän oli arvioinut oikein Minervan luonteen. Tom oli sopivasti Minervan edessä, joten Harry oli rakkaansa luona parilla askeleella. Hän kietoi kätensä Tomin kaulan ympärille. Harry piti huolen siitä, että Minerva näki heidän toisiinsa kietoutuneet kielensä, kun hän suuteli Tomia provosoivasti.

 

Vilkaisulla oli nähtävissä, että Tomin silmät olivat täynnä ilkikurisuutta, jota kukaan muu kuin Harry ei koskaan päässyt näkemään. Tomin kädet vaelsivat kartoittaen hänen omaksi merkitsemää vartaloa, jota valo ja varjotkin näyttivät hyväilevän. He muodostivat epäilemättä vaikuttavan näkymän Tom täysin puettuna ja Harry alastomana.

 

Minerva oli punastunut entisestään, mutta noloutta voimakkaammin saattoi erottaa äänen joka kuulosti erehdyttävästi toiveiden rusentumiselta. Sitä seurasivat hätäiset loittonevat askeleet ja tukahdutetut nyyhkäykset. Pian Tarvehuoneen ovi kolahti lupaavasti kiinni. Tomin vaatteiden kadotessa, Harry saattoi hymyillä tyytyväisesti, yksi kilpailija vähemmän. Kukaan ei veisi Tomia häneltä, jos se vain olisi hänestä kiinni.


End file.
